Nice Surprise
by Jewel1001
Summary: Jesse drives home from work to find out that Jaden has a surprise for him, a gift that arrived a week early, and the best he could ever have hoped for. Warning: MPreg


Hazeru - A short, cute little story.

Hera - She has another exam tomorrow and wrote this on her study break.

Hazeru - Sorry if it seems kind of rushed, I had to do French revision -cries-

Hera - Oh, go cry elsewhere. We hope you enjoy this story!

Hazeru - I tried to keep them _reasonably_ in character, but I think I failed.

Hera - Doesn't matter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Nice Surprise

The car's stereo played the latest hit rock tune, the bluenette driving tapping his fingers against the steering wheel in time to the music. It had been a long day at work, and the bluenette was looking forward to going home to his boyfriend.

It had been two years since Jesse Andersen had left Duel Academy, where he had stayed for the last year instead of going back to his old school. After his return from the alternate dimension, he had confessed his love for his best friend, and had been only too pleased when that same boy had confessed his own love.

Now, he had a steady job and a nice house that he shared with the brunette that had his heart. Up until their happy discovery of the brunette's condition, the brunette had had a job, too, but he had quit when they'd found out, saying he'd get a new job later on in life.

Jaden Yuki had found out eight months ago that he was carrying Jesse's baby.

Of course, it had been a surprise. A shock, to be more accurate, seeing as Jaden was a boy and he was pregnant.

After some careful talk with his guardian that lived in his mind, Yubel, the brunette had found out that it was because of his fusion with her spirit that he was able to get pregnant. Yubel was a half-female spirit, and she had given Jaden the ability to bear children. Even she didn't know how it had happened, but none of them had been particularly concerned with how it happened, being more occupied with getting used to the idea of having a child.

Soon enough they had accepted it, and now the pregnant brunette was at home resting, seeing as he was a week away from the due date to have the baby. The due date had been, incidentally, predicted by Yubel, not a doctor. They hadn't consulted any medical experts. They didn't want to put a lot of pressure on Jaden, and if it was discovered that he was a pregnant male, the media attention would be huge.

The two were happy together, and they lived in such a secluded area that nobody was around were much. Their house was in the forest with no nearby houses, so neighbours wasn't a problem, and for most of the brunette's pregnancy, he had been able to hide his swollen stomach under a large, baggy sweatshirt. Towards the end, he hadn't gone into town where the public would see him. When he'd needed air, he'd gone for walks in the woods.

Jaden had been happy with just being with Jesse, and when Jesse left to go into town or go to work, Jaden still wasn't alone. Jaden was never alone. He always had Yubel, and it was sometimes easier to talk to her when Jesse wasn't around.

Now, Jesse pulled into the driveway of his house. He got out, locked the car - force of habit, there were no thieves around - and headed into the house. He knew that the brunette would already be waiting for him, either watching TV or sleeping on the couch or maybe talking with Yubel in his mind.

Going inside, he was surprised to see that Jaden wasn't downstairs, although the television was on, showing a duel.

"Jaden!" the bluenette called. "I'm home."

There was no reply to his shout, which was unusual for the brunette. Normally Jaden would at least shout hello to show that he acknowledged his lover.

"Jay?" the bluenette called, checking around the ground floor of the house. There was no note, so Jaden hadn't gone out walking. "Jaden, where are you?"

With a soft sigh, Jesse started to walk upstairs, thinking that maybe the brunette had fallen asleep in their bedroom. As he walked up the stairs he called out the brunette's name again. This time, he got a reply.

"In here, Jesse" Jaden's voice replied, coming from their bedroom.

Jesse hoped that he hadn't woken his lover up if he'd been asleep. He opened the door to his bedroom.

"What you doing up here, Jaden? I was looking all over for …"

The bluenette's sentence trailed off into silence as he entered the room and let his eyes rest on the scene before him.

Lying on the bed with the blanket pulled up to his waist was Jaden. He lay back against a few pillows, his face red but with a small smile. In his arms was a small bundle.

"Jay …" the bluenette whispered.

"Come say hello, Jesse" the brunette said softly.

Jesse forced himself to walk forward until he stood right beside the bed, the brunette smiling up at him. Jaden patted the spot beside him, indicating that he wanted the bluenette to sit down. Jesse sat next to him, a foot of space between them.

"Jaden … you had the baby?" Jesse whispered.

The brunette nodded slowly. Without a word, he shifted the bundle of blankets he held in his arms into the crook of his right arm, and used his left hand to pull the sheet away from the top, revealing a tiny, peaceful face.

Jesse studied the baby's face in silence. Jaden's features, for sure. The baby had the same cheekbones and nose as the brunette, and the tuft of hair that he could see was the same colour as Jaden's, though he couldn't tell the baby's eye colour because its eyes were shut, in a peaceful sleep.

Jesse stared in shock at his lover.

Jaden just held his gaze, not speaking.

Finally, Jesse decided to break the silence that had fallen between them.

"Are you okay, Jaden?" he whispered.

"Of course" the brunette murmured softly.

"Jaden … when did you …"

"The contractions started about four and a half hours ago" Jaden told him, understanding what his lover wanted to know. "I thought it was going to take longer, but it went okay."

"But Jaden … didn't it hurt?"

Jaden looked down and smiled softly.

"The more you have to suffer for something, the more special it is" the brunette whispered, something his mother had told him when he was a child, and something that Yubel agreed with. "I'm okay, Jesse. Really."

"Jaden, why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want to bother you at work, Jesse" the brunette said softly. "I'm okay, honestly. She's twenty minutes old, by the way."

"She's been here for a full twenty minutes and you didn't call?" Jesse gasped.

"You were already on your way home" Jaden grinned.

Jesse wanted to reply, but realised that his lover was right. If Jaden had called twenty minutes ago, even if he'd called the second the baby was born, Jesse would have already been on the road. There would have been no point.

Jesse sighed softly and looked back at the baby.

His mind suddenly registered something that the brunette had said.

She's twenty minutes old, was what he had said. She.

Jesse looked at Jaden again.

"She?" he said softly. "A girl, huh?"

"Yeah" the brunette said softly. "She's all healthy according to Yubel."

If Yubel knew anything about babies, it was a new one on him. But for now, Jesse was just going to go along with it. The baby did look perfect, it was true.

"Can I hold her?" Jesse asked softly.

"Of course" Jaden nodded, passing the baby over to the bluenette. "Here's your daddy."

Jesse smiled softly at that. He'd never been a dad before. This was all new to him.

He balanced the baby gently in the cradle of his arms and stroked her cheek gently with his thumb. She was so tiny and beautiful.

"She's perfect" Jesse breathed.

Jaden just nodded, resting while his lover held the baby.

"Jaden?" the bluenette asked, noticing how Jaden closed his eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah" Jaden assured him. "Just gonna be a bit sore for a few days."

"Maybe you should see a doctor?"

"And tell them what? That I just had a baby?" Jaden asked, raising one eyebrow at his lover. "Yeah, they'd believe that. Jesse, I'm okay. It's normal."

Well, normal as far as they could tell. It wasn't like they really had another pregnancy and birth to compare this to, Jaden being the only male to have had a baby.

Not very much later, the baby began crying, and Jesse rocked her gently. The baby was calmed slightly, but didn't look very happy - they realised together that she was probably hungry. They had baby formula and bottles already in the kitchen for her, and Jesse decided he'd better go and get some for her.

"Here, baby, you go to your mommy" he said gently, handing her over to Jaden.

"Hey" the brunette warned.

He didn't want to be called mommy. He was the Supreme King!

Jesse winked at him and stood up, leaving the room to get some milk for the baby.

Jaden, meanwhile, rocked her gently in his arms. He hadn't really held a baby before, not properly for any length of time, and he had little experience with caring for one, but he could already tell that it was going to be easier than he'd expected when he was carrying her.

He knew that she was hungry, not from her cries but because he just knew. It was like it was hormonal, like he had a tie to the baby that let him know what she wanted. He realised he probably did, after all, she had grown inside him. Surely a child that grew beneath his heart would have a deep connection to him.

He was already completely in love with the tiny baby girl he held. He had known his daughter for only an hour or so, and already he knew that he would give his life for her.

Somewhere in his mind, Yubel was watching. He could feel her even if he couldn't actually see her, and he asked her what she thought of the baby. Yubel responded that the baby was beautiful. Jaden wasn't sure if she genuinely thought that or was just telling him what he wanted to hear, but he'd ask her later. Now, he was too tired.

It wasn't long before Jesse returned and gave the bottle to the brunette, who looked at him, confused.

"Don't you want to feed her?" Jaden asked.

Jesse smiled and kissed Jaden's lips gently, feeling the brunette kiss back instantly.

"You go ahead, Jaden, I know you want to" he said.

"You sure? I held her first" the brunette reasoned.

"You went through the pain to have her. On you go, Jay."

Jaden whispered his thanks against the bluenette's lips, and then started to feed the baby, almost instantly finding the right way to hold her that enabled her to drink comfortably at her own pace.

As the baby drank, Jaden leaned against the bluenette. He wasn't sure which emotion was stronger: love for the bluenette and his daughter, or the glee that soon he would be able to go out and duel like he used to. He and Yubel had special powers together and he liked putting them to use, but hadn't been able to when he'd found out that he was going to have a baby. He was looking forward to working with her and other spirits and people again.

The baby hadn't been named yet, but Jaden decided that it could wait for a few more minutes. From somewhere behind him, he felt the spirit of Yubel come to watch over him, and he closed his eyes in content. Everything seemed more complete when his guardian was there, too.

He, along with Jesse, would decide on a name for their daughter later.

For now, he would just rest against his lover, holding his daughter, with his guardian close beside him, and be content.

Hazeru - Aww, he had the baby all on his own!

Hera - Not true. Yubel was with him.

Hazeru - Ah, good point. It's just that in (relatively) every MPreg fic I've read where Jaden has the baby, Jesse's always with him.

Hera - She thought for once he'd do it on his own and surprise Jesse.

Hazeru - He was probably more shocked.

Hera - Anyway, R&R please!


End file.
